Bull
Bull (ブル, Buru) is a D-Class combatant in the GIFL, leader of the Bull-E's, as well as the first major opponent Lowen Heartz faced in the Road to Regional Saga introductory arc: Heartz Journey. With delusions of grandeur, Bull is an extremely cocky and short-tempered individual who throws around his weight at any chance he gets. He is considered a bully in Whorl where he battled in the same arena as Lowen. He had left Whorl to earn more victories and gain entry into the Regional matches and has returned to his hometown to claim one more win. Appearance Bull is a tall, muscular man who uses his superior size to intimidate and control everyone around him. He has a dark complexion, with full lips, small grey eyes and platinum hair styled in a mowhawk. He typically wears ragged clothing: a green sleeveless shirt torn at the edges covered by a purple a grey breastplate. He wears loose beige cargo pants with black combat boots and his wrists and forearms are covered by grey bracers. Personality Each time Bull has been shown he's displayed as a cruel and arrogant individual who uses his build to intimidate weaker individuals and instill fear in them. He shows no regard to others, is regularly disrespectful to the citizens of Whorl and can become violent when challenged. Bull is very arrogant and believes himself to be an extremely powerful individual despite his relatively low ranking within the GIFL. Even though he could have entered in the regional championships sooner and participate in the higher tier circuits, he knows that his power is inferior to those combatants and instead abuses it in Whorl where there are less individuals who can challenge his power. When battling, he's seen as aggressive and brutal, but can grow frustrated and angered quickly if his strength proves ineffective against his enemies. For all his bravado, he can also be quite cowardly, yelling and swearing when faced with the prospect of defeat. He's not one for honorable fighting and will use whatever necessary to win his matches. Plot History Bull was born in Whorl and grew up to be trouble for the peaceful fishing community. Using his large size, he committed various petty crimes such as theft, disorderly conduct and assault. He formed a small gang of equally troublesome individuals called the Bull-E's, named after himself since he was the apparent leader. Its known that he has a hatred of the Heartz Family because of their strength and popularity within Whorl, seeing them as a threat to his power. As his crimes escalated, so did his notoriety and he eventually had to flee Whorl. During his journeys outside of the town, Bull eventually learned how to access his Drive and eventually awoke his Gear powers. He immediately joined the GIFL with delusions of becoming the most powerful fighter in the organization. He won several matches in Julian and was close to qualifying for a regional championship. But seeing that his power would be overshadowed by the more experienced fighters in the league, he inexplicably withdrew from major leagues and went back to weaker arenas to gain victories with minimal effort. He eventually returned to Whorl after a few years absense once again to terrorize the town. With the absence of the Heartz Family, he could throw his weight around without resistance since his Drive power proved superior to that of the local law enforcement. Battle Data Bull is primarily a physical combatant who uses his greater than normal strength and deceitful tactics to win his matches. He's also quick to use the power of his Gear instead of spacing it out during his battles and places an over reliance on it. Bull deceives his opponents by purposely omitting his training and victories from the GIFL data logs, knowing that fighters would use this information against him. Instead, by providing inaccurate information, he could gain advantage in his matches against opponents who would underestimate him. Bull appears to have a finite list of abilities and skills, and considered one of the weaker combatants faced in the F!GHT Universe. Drive Power Level 2 Drive: As fighter, Bull possesses some level of Drive power that helps empower him battle and raise his physical abilities for a short amount of time. He is only ranked as a D-Class fighter, so his level of power is inferior to the majority of the GIFL roster, which is the reason why he remains in Whorl. In actuality, Bull possesses a Drive close to a C-Rank, thanks to years of training and battling outside of Whorl that were largely undocumented. He admitted that he did this so that his opponents would underestimate him and could quickly gain advantage at the start of matches. When manifesting it visually, his Drive takes on the form of a purple aura that grows when activating his Gear. He appears unskilled in using the more advanced techniques in manipulating his Drive, but does appear to be able to use Tuning since he has access to his Gear powers. Physical Abilities High Strength: To compliment his larger build, Bull possesses great physical strength though it doesn't appear that his durability is proportionate to it. Normally, he has enough strength to lift a full grown man with one arm and throw them through the air. He can overturn furniture and hurl them through the air with minimal effort. He uses his strength in his fighting style to inflict the most amount of damage and cause grievous injury. While his strength is enough to force his terror over the citizens of Whorl and keep his gang in check, its base level is inferior to Lowen's when using Ever Legend, which only infuriates Bull more. Fighting Method Brawling Bull has no refined fighting method to speak, and instead relies solely on his strength and instinct to win. When battling, he throws heavy punches and kicks used to inflict the most amount of damage. With his strength, its enough to knock down doors and even punch through walls and uses its brutality to create a dangerous fighting method. He does incorporate some wrestling maneuvers, such as lariat attacks and power slams, but its done so with rigid and sometimes slow execution. While it was enough to win his matches, it proved no match against Lowen and his skill after initially appearing better than the young fighter. Deception To give himself an advantage, Bull went to the Underground Fighting League where information isn't gathered, and grew significantly stronger during his time away from Whorl. Knowing that other fighters in the GIFL would use data logs to determine strategy, he purposely omitted the new information so that he would have an edge against Lowen. Gear Matador (マタドール, Matadōru) is a strong Enhancer Type Gear that focuses on increasing his strength to greater levels. By slamming his fists together, Bull activates the power of his Gear. As his Drive power flares out, his body begins to enlarge to nearly twice its natural size, his muscles increasing and swelling with power. With his increased Drive, Bull's skin takes on a bright red color while his pores emits steam. It appears that Bull has enough control over his Gear that he can summon only a portion of increased power at will, such as when he intimidated bar patrons when the owner has asked him to leave. Before Lowen defeated him, and the absence of Rob and Rubin Heartz, Bull was billed as the strongest person in Whorl. It appears that with his new strength, Bull could easily hurl boulders at Lowen during their first encounter. Even though he claimed that his power was frightening, it proved no match against Lowen's Strong Heartz and sustained a sounding defeat during their first confrontation. Also, because he focuses all of his Gear power to amplify his strength and durability, he suffers a significant decrease in speed and reflexes due to the size of his muscles. Movelist Because of the short amount of time Bull is in the story, he has only displayed a limited number of techniques, all of which are being used through the power of his Gear. Gear Techniques Full Gear Trivia * The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Level 2 Drive Category:D-Class Ranking Category:Whorl Category:Gear User